Assassin's Creed
by animelover171
Summary: Twins Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki follow in their families lineage in assassins, all was well at first but now with their school Sound joining forces with their rival school Konoha things get that much harder? Why? They have assassins of their own. Now there's assassins fighting against each other in their very own school, what happens when these assassins clash with each other?


**Assassins Creed**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura's P.O.V

_I was running, running away from _them._ They were after me again. Not surprising though, they've been after me for as long as I can remember, because of who I am, who my family is, and what we do._

_I was running through the streets of the town but as I rounded a corner I realized it was a dead end. That didn't stop me though; I just jumped on the empty crates that were there so I could jump to the roofs. Once there I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. I needed more training._

_When I heard shouts of more people I took off running again. I had finally lost the ones who were after me and made it to my destination, in the middle of town I saw the person I was hired to kill._

_Shinji Hidaka, a man responsible for the death of over a hundred people. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, a little on the chubby side but not one to be taken lightly._

_After I had found him I jumped down into a pile of hay, I climbed out and blended in with a group of people that was headed his way._

_I silently cursed as he began to walk away in a different direction, away from the group of people I was hidden in. I began to frantically look around for another crowd when I found something better. Courtesans, five of them, I walked up to them and pulled out a bag of coins and handed it to them._

_They looked ecstatic, after receiving their money they created a circle around me as we walked towards my target, concealing me in the process. The closer we got the more anxious and paranoid I felt._

_When I was about ten feet from him the guards surrounding him looked our way and were taken by the immense beauty of the courtesans and walked their way, completely forgetting about the man they were hired to protect and the man I was hired to kill._

_When Shinji realized his guards were gone he became more alert._

_Not that it would have mattered anyway. I had dipped my hidden blade in poison earlier and as I was walking passed him I stabbed it into his system._

_The way the poison worked was that when it made contact with the skin it would numb it so you wouldn't feel it when you were attacked, next it massed with you nervous system, causing your arm to flay around at random and make you spasm, and finally, it shuts down your whole nervous system making you forget how to do the simplest of things, including breathing. You're dead within a minute if you don't have the antidote. _

_My mission was complete, Shinji Hidaka was dead._

_The people around him were in chaos, running around and screaming, that's when the guards began to look for something suspicious when they found little ole me._

_The chase began a new._

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I groaned as I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. It was only a dream, a memory. I sighed as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway. Across from my room was my brother's room. I banged on the door; "Naruto, are you awake? It's time for school, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" I asked him through his door and laughed when I heard him fall off his bed.

He replied; "Yeah I'm up."

I shook my head and walked to room, still smiling. I opened my closet and randomly pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pink tank top along with my bra and underwear and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

After about twenty minutes I got out, dried myself off and got dressed. I left my hair naturally wavy and down, it reached mid back. As I walked out of my bathroom I sat on my bed to put on my socks and my black and white converse. I grabbed a knife and strapped it to my ankle, covering it with my jeans.

I walked towards my window to pick up my back pack looked out the window only to cringe. The skies were a dark gray and I could distinctively hear thunder from far away. I pouted.

It's not like I hate the rain, as a matter of fact I love it. I just wish it didn't have to be on the first day of school.

I groaned in annoyance when I realized I would have to be walking to school today and possibly tomorrow till my car is done getting repaired in the shop. It wasn't my fault some old lady backed up into my car, really it wasn't.

I was getting out of my car in the store parking lot when out of nowhere, BAM, she crashed right into the side of my car. The repair man said it could take up to three weeks to fix it! Three weeks!

I got a call yesterday saying it would be finished by either today or tomorrow, depending on how busy they were.

I didn't really mind though, sure it was convenient to have a car, especially when shopping or hanging out with my friends from school. But most times, I'd prefer to walk.

I walked back to my closet and threw on an oversized My Chemical Romance jacket and made sure it was the one with the hood on the back. I soon grabbed my bag and headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

Once down stairs I saw my father in the dining table, reading the news paper and drinking his coffee. He looked up when he heard me coming down the stairs and smiled at me, his blue eyes shining happily.

"Morning Saku, how did you sleep?"

I smiled in return; "Alright, I'm having those dreams again." I admitted quietly he immediately sobered up. He pushed back his chair and walked over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

My family knows about my dreams, sometimes they get so bad I wake up screaming, so it's no surprise they know.

"It's alright dad, this one wasn't as bad as the others." And by that I mean the innocents I've had to kill. It didn't happen often but even then, it still haunts me. Other bad dreams are when my missions took a turn for the worst in my case and ended up being captured.

My father released me and looked me in my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. Detecting no lie he smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

"You mother has food ready in the kitchen." At the mention of the word 'food' I all but ran towards the kitchen and on the stove were eggs, bacon, toast, and ramen for my brother.

Speaking of my brother… "Naruto, your ramen is getting cold."

Not a second later I heard his foot steps running down the stairs as he barged into the kitchen, his eyes zeroed in on his ramen. I chuckled amusedly as I took my plate of food and walked back to the dining table and began to eat my food, Naruto following soon after. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a gray t-shirt and his orange belt holding up his pants. His yellow hair was naturally spiky and his cerulean blue eyes showed his love for his ramen as he began inhaling it.

I shook my head as I took the time to compare my brother to my dad. They looked so identical it wasn't even funny; okay maybe it was a little hilarious but still. The resemblance was uncanny.

I looked up when I heard light footsteps coming this way. The first thing I saw was my mothers' long flowing red hair and her kind greenish grey eyes.

"Minato, are the kids awake yet?" she asked.

"Kushina, they're right here." He said chuckling at her beat red face when her kids were indeed right before her eyes. Everyone laughed.

She looked over at my brother and me and smiled.

"Morning my lovelies!" she chirped happily.

"Morning." We chorused.

"Are you excited for you first day of school?"

Naruto and I looked at each other and made a face then looked back to our parents.

"No."

"What, why?" they both asked, looking surprised.

"You know why."

"Is it because the headmistress agreed to combine schools with another?"

"Not just any school!" Naruto bellowed, slamming his hands on the table and stood up, pushing his chair back. "With Konoha! Our rival school!"

"C'mon Naruto, Konoha High and Sound High combining doesn't seem like such a bad thing, besides, it wasn't really her choice. The school originally belonged to Orochimaru, but when he passed he expressed his wish for the two schools to be combined and he passed his school down to Lady Tsunade, she had no choice in the matter. Besides, you both were born in Konoha."

"Yeah but we moved here to Sound when we were like what? Two, three? I don't even remember Konoha and I don't want to remember, this is our home now."

No one spoke a word after his outburst; it was really awkward, and silent. I looked down at my watch and faked a gasp.

"Oh my, look at the time! We're going to be late of we don't get a move on Naruto!" everyone seemed to snap out of whatever land they were in and also looked at their watches.

"Sakura we still have twenty minutes before school stars."

"Naruto we have to walk, remember, my car's in the shop."

He paled and grabbed his bag before snatching my hand and dragged me out he door, all the while yelling; "Let's go!"

"Stay out of trouble!" my mother yelled.

"No promises!" I yelled back, laughing when I heard her yell angrily back at me.

Naruto and I both laughed as we slowed to a walk and walked the rest of the way to school. It was only a few blocks away but we still had to pick up our schedules for our classes.

We walked in a peaceful science till Naruto broke it by asking me a question.

"So I heard you and dad talking earlier. Dreams again huh?"

I frowned a little. "Yeah, nothing to serious though."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked, looking me in the eyes with concern showing in them.

I smiled reassuringly; "Yeah, I'll be fine." He smiled.

I didn't even know we had stopped walking until we began to walk again.

"Did you bring your knife?" my brother asked.

"Do I look stupid? Of course I did. Who knows what'll happen." He seemed satisfied and just kept walking.

Soon we were in front of our school; we both frowned when a lot of people we didn't recognize were all over the school grounds.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered under my breath, loud enough for Naruto to hear, he nodded and we walked to the front entrance, ignoring the stares we got our way and the new gossip already forming from the Konoha students.

Calling us couples and what not, it was really hard not to cringe every time someone 'awed' at us. Just to make them shut up Naruto pulled open the door to the school and rather loudly yelled; "After you my dear twin sister!" to which I responded with; "Thank you my royal bro!" causing some people to blush at their wrong accusation and the one who knew us to laugh.

We both chuckled as we reached the front office. We paused at the long line of people, some from Konoha, and others from Sound. We both made another face thinking we'd have to wait for about half an hour before we finally got our schedule, no doubt almost everyone here would be late to their classes. Then we were saved! More teachers and staff came in and helped out. Soon everyone was separated by last names.

A-E at desk one

F-J at desk two

K-P at desk three

Q-V at desk four

W-Z at desk five

Naruto and I were at desk four for Uzumaki.

When our parents married our father took our mother's last name. When we asked why he just said it was safer.

We were waiting in our line that was going by pretty fast when we heard someone we haven't heard in a long time.

"Naruto, Sakura!" we both turned around and saw our cousin. Her red hair and eyes the same as we remembered it. It looked like she was talking with a group of men (Who were admittedly attractive) with black hair and black eyes, she was right behind us.

"Karin!" I said with a smile stretching across my face, she ran up to us and hugged us. We returned the hug and smiled at her.

"I knew I'd be seeing you two again, I just didn't think it'd be this soon." She exclaimed. We were about to reply when a cough was heard we turned and was the guys she was with earlier.

"Wasn't us." One of them said. That's when I turned around and saw the lady at the desk looking at us expectantly. I blushed and walked forward, the others following suit.

I recognized her as Shizune, the nurse. I was about to say my last name before she handed me three papers. I looked at them owlishly before looking at the names.

**Karin Uzumaki**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sakura Uzumaki.**

I beamed at the paper before give my thanks. I turned around and handed Karin and Naruto their schedules. They too said thanks before the three of us walked away, but not before hearing one of the guys Karin was with say "Sasuke Uchiha." To Shizune and was handed his schedule.

Uchiha huh? Sounds familiar. Seems like a lot of them too. This ought to be an interesting year.

I looked back at Karin when she began to talk. "Well I have to go and meet up with my other friends, I'll see you guys later okay?"

I gave a tight lipped smile when she mentioned her other friends which she seemed to notice as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"They aren't that bad Sakura." She said, referring to her new friends from Konoha.

I gave a slight nod. It wasn't that I didn't like them per say, just wary of them, any of them could be assassins and she wouldn't even know it.

She didn't know about us, and we wanted to keep it that way.

She left and walked in the direction where a group of people seemed to be waiting for her. Naruto and myself looked at each others schedules to compare our classes, we only had a few classes together, our homeroom, History, lunch and PE, so about half.

"Better than last year." I said referring to our only shared class from our sophomore year of high school, lunch.

He sighed and nodded, "I suppose." He said before we walked to our homeroom class together before I stopped in the middle of the hallway causing Naruto to stop and look at me questioningly.

"I'm gonna put my stuff in my locker and only take what I need." He nodded and looked in the direction of class. "You go ahead without me Naruto, I'll meet you there." He smiled and nodded before he continued walking to class, saying "I'll save you seat!" over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

I walked in the opposite direction towards my locker, running into some of my friends along the way, Kin and Tayuya.

"So what classes do you have this year Sakura?" Kin asked me. I stuffed my hand in my back pocket to pull out my schedule with all my classes only to have Tayuya snatch it out of my hands and she began to read it out loud.

Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake

Advanced English with Asuma Sarutobi

History with Kurenai Yuuhi

Lunch

Advanced Science with Kabuto Yakushi

PE with Maito Gai

Free Period

Advanced Math with Hiruzen Sarutobi

Her and Kin stopped to double check my schedule.

"Damn Sakura, what's with all the advanced classes?"

"Seriously, the only regular subject you have is History."

I sighed; "My teachers from last year recommended me for these classes, I just went along with it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What are you gonna do for free period?"

"I don't know, same thing as last year I guess. Go to the old abandoned classroom and practice my parkour in there."

Parkour kept me fit, like, really fit. That shit's crazy. I remember the first time I tried parkour, I was about to hop off a three foot wall but never made it, I ended up landing on my chest, thoroughly knocking the wind out of me. I was bruised for weeks!

They both nodded before smirks bloomed on their faces. "Are we gonna add some new recruits to our little crew?" asked Tayuya with an evil look in her eye making me sweat drop.

"I guess but there doesn't have to be." I said, thinking about our parkour crew. There wasn't many of us, just enough to have fun and do a few competitions and post some videos on the internet.

"True, but if someone did want to join?" Kin pressed on making me suspicious.

"Then I don't see the problem in them joining as long as the can keep up with us." Their smirks seemed to grow in size as we finally rounded the corner that lead to the lockers.

When I got there I was a little surprised to see the same group of men that were with Karin earlier surrounding my locker, trying to pry it open, making me sprint to my locker and yell out a "Hey!" Kin and Tayuya following behind me.

I have weapons in there! I'd have no way of explaining that to the headmistress or anyone else.

"What do you want?" one of them asked, thoroughly annoyed, I remember him asking Shizune for his schedule, Sasuke Uchiha if I remember correctly.

"What are you doing to my locker?!" I demanded making him and his friends look at me like I was stupid.

"What do you mean your locker, this is my locker." Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow making me scoff and roll my eyes.

"Oh really now?" I asked with a smirk, making Kin and Tayuya also smirk.

"Yes really." he said sarcastically as he and his friends rolled their eyes. "Look, why don't you just leave us alone, I really don't need fangirls right now, as you can see, I'm trying to open my locker." He said irritably making me gape at him before I full on glared at him.

"Look here pal, I'm not a damn fangirl, as I said before this is my locker!" this time he glared back at me.

"Can you prove it?" he said arrogantly, making me smirk as I shoved him out of the way and began putting in my locker combination as it popped open, revealing my locker that had some of my things from last year in it. "See," I said pointing at all my stuff in it. "My locker."

He and his friends just stood there, not doing or saying anything. I sighed when all of a sudden my eyes zeroed in on Sasuke's hand, a piece of paper that said _Locker and Combination_ on it. I quickly snatched the paper from his hands to read it.

I gave an "ah ha!" when I saw it.

"Hey!"

I smirked at his and his sudden outburst before calling him an idiot.

"Excuse me?"

"Yup, you're and idiot." I tell as I showed him his paper that read 19 before turning it upside down so it now read 61. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Your locker is just around the corner." I said before I put everything I didn't need away, only keeping the things for my first through third period, checking to make sure my throwing knives and smoke bombs were still there before closing my locker. I turned around only to realize they were all still standing there.

"What?" I snapped, making the guys smirk.

"You're Karin's cousin right?"

"Yeah, so?" I questioned as I raised an eyebrow.

"You're nothing alike." He said with a slight tilt to his head. It made him look cute, not that I would tell him that though.

"Yes well, I take pride in that, thank you very much." I told him truthfully, I mean, I love my cousin to death, but it was no secret she went after the guys who were attractive, rich, and at the top of the food chain.

_She'd be a good courtesan._

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that before focusing again.

He smirked again and I swear my stomach did flips.

"Your name's Sakura right? Sakura Uzumaki?"

I slowly nodded and was mildly surprised when he thrust his hand out towards me, so were his companions, I guess it doesn't happen often.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced himself before pointing to the other two. "The one with the long hair is my older brother, Itachi. The man next to him is our cousin Shisui. We're Konoha students." I firmly grasped my hand in his and shook it twice before letting go.

"Nice to meet you I guess; these are my friends, Tayuya Sho and Kin Sato." They both nodded in greeting. Before anyone could say anything else the late bell rang making everyone curse before speeding off to their next class. In two seconds flat Kin, Tayuya, Itachi and Shisui were all gone. I was about to leave too before Sasuke caught my wrist.

"What class do you have right now?" he asked me as though the late bell hadn't just rung, I stupidly answered; "Homeroom with Kakashi." He grinned. "What?"

"I have that class too. Walk with me." Hesitantly I nodded. We were already late anyway, why the hell not?

We continued down the hallway opposite of our classroom till we reached Sasuke's locker. I looked away as he began putting in his combination to give him a sense of privacy which he seemed grateful for. After putting away what he wanted I couldn't help but notice the books he had, Advanced English and History, same as my second and third period class. I tried to ignore the feeling in my chest but I just couldn't help but ask.

"What's you schedule?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well we have first period together, we might have another one, just curious really." I mentally praised myself as he seemed to believe my story, guess all that practice really pulled off. He nodded his head and handed me his schedule. As I read over it I paused in the middle of the hallway and gaped at his schedule, it was an exact replica of mine! Even the free period and the advanced classes; same teachers and everything.

"What?" he asked when he realized I stopped walking. I only showed him his and my own schedule to show him that they were the same. He seemed as surprised as I was.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before I suddenly gasped making him stare at me weirdly.

"We are soo late for class!" I yelled at him. All he did was smirk.

"Don't worry about it, we have Kakashi as our teacher. He's a Konoha teacher and he's late everyday, shows up at the last five minutes of class. It's always been that way." After he said that I calmed down.

"Is that why you weren't in any hurry?" I asked looking at him.

He smirked, "Part of it." He said before walking away.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? I shook my head and ran to catch up with him. We walked in silence till we reached the class room. He opened the door and held it open for me making me blush causing him to smirk. I ignored him as I walked in the door only to stop when I saw everyone inside staring at me, even more so when Sasuke walked in behind me.

I soon saw my brother's hands wave at me from the back of the room. I smiled a started walking; not really paying attention to the fact the Sasuke was following behind me. The closer I got I realized the seat next to Naruto was occupied by a beautiful girl with long blue indigo hair and lavender eyes. She was blushing up a storm, _so cute!_

I nearly squealed when she caught my stare and gave out a little 'eep!' I merely smiled kindly at her before taking the seat that was in front of them both, Naruto now sitting behind me.

I didn't really mind not sitting next to my brother, he was still close by and I was fine with that. I only realized Sasuke had sat next to me when Naruto wouldn't stop glaring at him and I received glares from some of the other girls in the class, mainly Konoha students. When a piece of paper landed on my desk I wanted to groan. I already knew what it was but I opened it anyway.

_Dear pink haired bitch,  
Stay away from my Sasuke-kun or else you'll regret it!  
Love. Ino~_

I mentally scoffed before I looked up to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes smirk at me, trying to intimidate me. All I did was smirk back at her before crumbling the piece of paper and tossed it to the floor before turning my whole body to face Sasuke.

He must have known what I was doing because he chuckled to himself before smirking and looking back at me.

When I heard a gasp coming from Ino my smirk widened, only confirming what Sasuke was thinking.

I held back a bark of laughter, this school year might be better than I thought it would.

Soon enough the teacher came in just as the bell rang, signaling class was already over.

"Oh well, better luck next time." Was all he said before walking out again, making everyone sweat drop.

"Told you." Sasuke muttered before standing up and walked out of the class room.

As everyone began to walk out I noticed Ino walking towards me, however, before she could reach me my brother grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the class room.

"What the hell was that about?!" I demanded as I yanked my arm out of his grip, which wasn't easy, he has a firm grip, I could almost feel a bruise forming on my forearm.

"Why were you late to class? Was that guy giving you trouble?" he asked, but instead of looking mad like I was anticipating he looked concerned. Any witty or sarcastic remark that was on the tip of my tongue vanished and my eyes softened. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes but it's not what you think." I said, stopping him before he could do anything stupid.

"He just got the wrong locker and I helped him out. It was no big deal." He seemed to finally calm down before saying 'Okay, gotta go, my class is all the way across campus.' Before running down the hall to get to his class I sighed before going to my Advanced English class with Asuma.

* * *

I sighed as I walked to my locker to get rid off all my stuff. The only thing I kept in my back pack was the papers my parents needed to sign, my Math book and a small pocket knife that was small enough for the school to allow.

We only covered the basics of what we would do throughout the year in English and History. My lunch was spent like I do every year, on the roof. And I was glad to see I was the only one too. Kind of surprising, but I wasn't complaining.

Now I was on my way to my PE class, that was until I heard a frustrated groan. Turning around I saw a guy with black hair in the shape of a bowl cut a freakishly big eyebrows. He looked lost, obviously a Konoha student.

I kept telling myself to keep walking but my heart went out to the kid. I sighed at my natural good nature as I turned around.

"Hey," I called. He stopped to look at who called him, when he saw me he turned beet red. "Are you lost?" he dumbly nodded making me giggle. "Need some help?" he nodded again before shaking his head rapidly, coming out of what ever though he was in.

When I asked what class he was looking for he was looking for he rather enthusiastically replied with "The gymnasium my youthful companion!" I sweat dropped at his words of 'youthful companion'

I smiled awkwardly. "My name is Rock Lee, may I know your name?"

"Sakura Uzumaki." He suddenly knelt down on one knee.

"Sakura Uzumaki! Will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend!" he proclaimed making the people who were passing by to get to class stop and stare, wondering if I would say yes or turn him down. I noticed my brother amongst the crowd, he was being held back by some of our friends, Sakon and Kimimaro. For some reason I also saw Sasuke looking at us. He had a neutral expression on my face like he wouldn't care what I said. For some reason it made my chest ache.

I smiled apologetically at Lee. "Sorry Lee, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

He frowned but it was soon wiped off by a shining smile and gave me a thumbs up. "No worries, we can just be friends for now till you are ready."

I sweat dropped again. _Really? Couldn't this guy take a hint?_

Before I could reply Naruto grabbed me and told 'bushy brows' to fuck off before dragging me to the gym. We were suddenly at the doors

"Was that really necessary Naruto? You could have been nicer."

"No way! You're my baby sister, I've taught all of Sound not to touch you, now it seems like I have to do the same to the Konoha people."

"Uhm, last time I checked, I was older than you." I told him with a raised eyebrow making him blush.

"By like two minutes!" I laughed at him before Sasuke and Hinata walked up to us. Sasuke and Naruto ended up sitting next to each other in history class. And Hinata, which was the cute shy girl sitting next to Naruto this morning, ended up sitting next to me. Ironically enough she and Naruto got the same exact schedule too.

Turns out that sitting next to a person you hate for a whole class period can really change a persons thought about them, Naruto and Sasuke just seemed to click in History. Hinata and I got close too. It made me smile just thinking about it.

We parted ways before going into the locker rooms to change our clothes. Five minutes later I was in the gym talking with Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke only to suddenly remember, I didn't help Lee find the gym!

* * *

I groaned as I sat my school bag down by the window. It was a long day today! All we did in gym was run laps all day. And Lee eventually found the gym.

For free period I was planning on going to the old dance room that was no longer used to dance in, only to find out it was turned into a class room. So I basically did nothing during my free period. I'd just have to find some other way to practice my dancing.

Math was a bore; the damn old bat actually gave us homework on the first day of school.

It was simple review so it wasn't so bad.

I sat on my bed and got to work. After I finished I just laid down and took a nap.

I was soon awakened by my brother knocking on my door, saying dinner was ready. I sighed and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before walking out of my room and into the kitchen.

When I saw a box of pizza on the table I smirked.

_Nothing tastes better than a home cooked meal!_ I thought sarcastically before grabbing a plate and walked into the living room where the rest of my family was before sitting on the couch with my brother.

My dad turned on the TV before switching to the comedy channel.

About an hour later we had all finished eating and were still watching TV before I heard a tapping noise.

Curious, I followed the sound and ended up in my bedroom. There on my window was a carrier pigeon with a note attached to its leg with a white ribbon.

My eyes grew wide before I walked over to my window and opened it, I carefully grabbed the bird, careful not to ruffle its feathers before removing the note and set it free.

I opened the letter and read through it before running down stairs, catching my family's attention I showed then the note and the white ribbon. Naruto stood up and took two long strides to reach me before reading it over once before nodding and walked to the direction of the fireplace a few feet away and pulled the lever making the fireplace move. He pushed it the rest of the way open and walked inside.

"Mission?" my mother asked me. Looking at my parent's worried expressions I smiled reassuringly and nodded. My father walked up to me and took my face in his hands.

"Be careful." Was all he said before kissing my forehead, he released me and not a second later did my mother embrace me.

"Be safe." She whispered in my ear before letting me go. I nodded before going in the direction my brother went.

Once there I saw the fireplace still open. Walking in I closed it behind me. I waited a minute to let my eyes adjust to the dark. Once I could see clearly again I saw the stairs that went down ward. I followed the stairs and soon found myself in our little lair of assassins. That's right, assassins.

Maybe its bout time I _properly_ introduced myself. My name is Sakura Rei Uzumaki, my twin brother and I are assassins, following in our parents footsteps, well, more like our family's lineage. The Namikaze's have been assassins for years. Although no one really knows about assassins anymore there are a select few that do, and those few are more times than not the ones after us; the Templars. The Templars are a group of people that seek to make a perfect world, to them, assassins are in the way of achieving that goal, so they hunt after us and try to kill us, while we do the same to them.

The Templars seek to save humanity from itself by controlling free will. The assassins fight to ensure the survival of free will, it's a constant war we have with each other. And who knows when it'll end.

After I put on my assassins robes my brother and I leave through a tunnel that connects to the sewage system. Gross, I know, but it takes us everywhere and anywhere we need to go.

And sure enough, we found where we needed to go. After moving the man hole cover in the middle of an empty street my brother and I both ran to the nearest building and hid on the empty balcony. We we're navigating where to go next when it suddenly started raining. Then I remembered the clouds from this morning.

_Great, a thunder storm!_

As soon as I finished that though a loud booming thunder echoed around us. Could this get any worse!?


End file.
